Pickup trucks and sport utility vehicles often have space between the inner and outer panels of the body (or bed in the case of a pickup truck) which is typically unused or underutilized. The space is most prevalent around the area of the wheel house enclosures of both pickup trucks and sport utility vehicles. It is often desired to store and transport smaller items, where the large space in the bed of a pickup or the back of a sport utility vehicle is unnecessary. Typically, to transport smaller items, a toolbox or other type of storage device is placed in the pickup bed or the back of the sport utility vehicle. Having an additional tool box or other type of storage device placed in the bed or the back of a sport utility vehicle reduces the amount of space available for transporting larger items.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a storage unit which is capable of storing and moving articles of interest to the majority of light duty truck and sport utility vehicle owners that allows for the enclosed, weather resistant, lockable moving or carrying of articles, while still maintaining the essence of the vehicle's original intent.